videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Universe
Super Smash Bros. Showdown (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズショーダウン Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Fito) is the 5th installment in the Super Smash Brothers series. It is planned to be released in Q3 2015 for the Nintendo Wii U. Characters The cast of 65 playable characters (counting Mii Fighters) includes 45 returning veterans from Smash 4, as well as 4 returning from both Melee and Brawl, and 15 newcomers. Of these, 41 are available from the beginning of the game and 23 must be unlocked throughout the progression of the game. Many returning characters have been updated or changed from the previous titles. For example, characters such as Link have a different design than the previous games (now having a Hyrule Warriors-based design), while other characters such as Falco and Ganondorf have an almost completely different moveset than the previous installments. Like in Super Smash Bros. 4, transforming characters do not return, so characters such as Sheik and Zero Suit Samus are stand-alone characters once again. Three characters were cut from Smash 4: Lucina from the Fire Emblem universe, Dark Pit from the Kid Icarus universe, and Wii Fit Trainer from the Wii Fit universe. Mewtwo, Roy, Lucas, and Wolf were all characters who were cut from Melee and Brawl's rosters, but made a reappearance in. Several franchises who are already being represented in Smash Bros. have additional characters. These characters are Dixie Kong from the Donkey Kong universe, Ridley from the Metroid universe, Galacta Knight from the Kirby universe, Krystal from the Star Fox universe, Genesect from the Pokémon universe, Tiki from the Fire Emblem universe, Medusa from the Kid Icarus universe, Porky from the Earthbound/Mother universe, and Samurai Goroh from the F-Zero universe. In addition, The Legend of Zelda universe has gained two more representatives: Impa and Skull Kid. Some new characters that appear represent a new franchise, and they are Isaac from the Golden Sun universe, Chibi-Robo from the Chibi-Robo! universe, Excitebiker from the Excitebike universe, and Sukapon from the Joy Mech Fight universe. Three third-party characters are once again being represented in this iteration of Smash: SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog, Capcom's Mega Man, and Namco Bandai's Pac-Man. Default Characters Unlockable Characters (*) - Indicates a newcomer Stages Default Stages Unlockable Stages Items Items are grouped into several categories based on their effects. *'Container' items release other items once broken open, which can be done either by attacking them or by picking up and throwing them. *'Battering' items are wielded by characters once picked up and can be used physically. *'Shooting' items fire projectiles when used. They all have limited ammunition and will merely shoot blanks once it runs out. *'Throwing' items can only be thrown at opponents. *'Explosive' items will detonate on contact or at random times. *'Status' items apply some sort of effect to the user, often beneficial but not necessarily. *'Recovery' items decrease the damage of the user. *'Collectible' items do not affect the match but instead are added to the player's collection once picked up. *'Special' items do not fit into the above categories. Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Video Games